Inuyasha and Kagome Met When They Were Kids
by NonParasiticIvy
Summary: It's Halloween in Tokyo and Kagome is playing tag with her friends when she hides in a well. She then finds Inuyasha, a different place, and different time. AFTER MANY REQUESTS: CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. How they met

As you might have guessed, I don't own Inuyasha _ ' but I prefer not to cuz then I have to guess on what's going to happen! ^_^ *************************************************************  
  
"You're 'it'!" Kagome exclaimed in her high-pitched 6 year old voice and tagging one of her friends, "Oley-Oley-Oxen-Free!"  
  
It was Halloween and Kagome and her friends were playing hide and go seek in her grandfather's shrine. The rest of the kids came out of their hiding places and were getting ready for the next round.  
  
"Kagome, before we start can I ask you something?" Hojo asked as he pulled off his 'Godzilla' mask.  
  
"Hurry up, before all the good hiding places are taken!" Kagome replied looking frantically around for an idea.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked bashfully.  
  
"Hojo you're icky! Boys are gross!" Kagome yelled as the girl who was 'it' began counting aloud...  
  
"6...7...8...9...10..."  
  
Kagome quickly ran to her porch but there were already three kids hiding there, she ran to the garbage cans, but Hojo was close by, "27...28...29...30...". Running out of ideas she looked around and noticed the shrine, and barely made it inside, "42...43...44...", but the door jammed as she tried to close it, then seeing the dry well, "50!!! Ready or not here I come!", she jumped in...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha!" His mother called looking out the window. A small boy in a red kimono and silver hair and dog ears came to the door. His mother pointed out the window, "Look Inuyasha, there's some boys playing with kites, why don't you go join them?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his mother then at his feet, "I can't mama...they won't let me."  
  
His mother turned to him with a hurt face for her son, "Why not, honey?"  
  
"Mama, they keep calling me names, like 'Hanyou' or-or 'Half- breed'...they're mean mama, they're mean!" Inuyasha leapt into his mothers arms cried into them as she rocked him.  
  
"Honey, don't cry...you're 8 years old now...don't you want to be a big boy?" His mother did her best not to cry with him, especially since this was what he dealt with everyday of his life. She stroked his silver hair and held him tight, "Inuyasha, please stop crying..."  
  
"How can I?! No one will play with me, they think I'm strange!!!" Inuyasha pulled from his mother's grasp and ran out of the room. His mother would have followed but he was much to fast for her since he was half-demon.  
  
Inuyasha ran to his secret hiding place, a well in the middle of the forest. He sat leaning against it crying into the sleeves of his kimono. He looked up into the sun-setting sky, 'All I want is a friend...' he thought.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat quietly as she heard her friends scream and laugh while she sat. But as she waited a bright light came from beneath her and the sounds of her friends disappeared. She was so scared she couldn't scream, but strangely enchanted with the light until she felt herself floating. After a moment she was back at the bottom of the well, not wasting anytime she began to climb up, as she got closer she heard someone sobbing. She climbed up and looked down to see a boy with a 'doggy costume' crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked pulling herself out of the well.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha jumped up, freaked out, and got in his fighting position, "S-s-say your name or feel my wrath!"  
  
"My name's Kagome!" She said cringing against the well.  
  
Inuyasha let down his fighting position and sniffed the air...'she smells like flowers--yuck!'  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You don't know who I am?" Inuyasha asked confused. 'Everyone in the village knows my name, they don't play with me either...' "It's Inuyasha," he said lowering his head. 


	2. Will you be my friend?

***I don't own Inuyasha***  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Why are crying?" Kagome said taking another step closer.  
  
"No one will play with me...cuz I'm a...a..." Inuyasha plopped on the ground like a dog and lowered his head more. It was now that Kagome noticed his dog ears.  
  
"You're a what? A boy?" Kagome said kneiling by him and giggled.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by her friendliness, she was being kind to him without any idea of what he was, or what the villagers thought of him. "No..." For a moment, neither said a word and both just looked at each other. Kagome lifted a hand and lightly stroked one of Inuyasha's ears, which surprised him.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't..." Inuyasha said batting her hand off his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry, can I touch them?" Kagome asked sheepishly  
  
"No," he replied and crossed his arms.  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No," this time looking away from her.  
  
After a moment Kagome got up and started looking around...'It's like those picture books I used to read...' Finally when Inuyasha wasn't looking, she ran and tackled him--along with poking and stroking his ears.  
  
"Ha ha ha hahah, stop-p, hahahah-ahhhh, hahah" Inuyasha laughed so hard as he wrestled her off his ears. He couldn't remember they last time he had laughed so hard especially with someone other than his mother.  
  
"Ha ha hahahhah *snort* ha ha!" Kagome finally got off him and fell on her back laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"KAGOMEEEE! OLEY OLEY OXEN FREE!!! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!!!" Hojo called  
  
"KAYGOMIIII!" Kagome's little brother called, who was but 2.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into that girl," her mother said to herself,"She better not be inside the house...she knows the rules."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
In the shadows a small figure stood watching the two children running around and wrestling each other. *Sniff Sniff* 'He has a friend, for the first time, he has a friend...' Inuyasha's mother walked back to their home light-hearted and smiling with joy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Inuyasha you're cheating!" Kagome said as she hid behind a tree.  
  
"No I'm not!" he called back,"besides, I'm following your scent remember?" He then jumped up on a branch and looked down and smiled "Found you!" and sat down. "Why don't you come up here? I can see something yoooooooou can't! I can see something yoooooooou can't!"  
  
"What is it?!" Kagome asked and began to climb, taking Inuyasha's offering hand when she made it to the branch. Kagome was scared of heights, and when she almost lost her balance he caught her, "Here...hold my hand, I won't let you fall."  
  
"OK...wow" from the branch they could see the village in the night with fires going and festive activities. "It's so pretty, thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Will you be my friend?" Inuyasha looked at her, his safire eyes filled with a mix of sorrow and joy.  
  
"I thought we already were? But OK, I'd like to be friends with you!" Kagome said, and at the very second gave Inuyasha his first hug from anyone other than his mother. Suddenly a strange scent filled Inuyasha's nose...almost like...  
  
"Having fun little brother?" A deep pre-teen voice asked. 


	3. Inuyasha's new found happiness

Inuyasha isn't mine, nor will he ever be! (Oh yes, and thanks for the reviews! This is my first fan fic!)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree onto the clearing by the well. He got in fighting stance and called out, "Show yourself Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru walked out from under the tree he and Kagome were sitting on. Because of the lighting the first thing Inuyasha saw was Sesshomaru's black shoes, his white kimono pants, and then his gold and black sash around his waist, and finally his face...his acne covered face, except for where his stripes and crescent moon are ((OK no one's face can be that flawless, demon or not, that's why I did that!)), his hair was similar to his brother's, but it was at a medium length, and he looked to be no more than 12 years old.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, why must try and embarrass yourself all the time? Especially in front of this 'friend' you have?" Without wasting anytime, Sesshomaru sent out his 'Poison Flower Claw' in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Look out Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the tree trying to keep a grip from falling.  
  
Inuyasha dodged it, but not by much. Sesshomaru immediately sent out another and another. Inuyasha missed both, but also had close call with these too. Kagome looked around a tree trying to find something to help Inuyasha, but she couldn't think of anything until she noticed some rocks beneath the tree. She climbed down as best she could without falling, but still had a rough landing. She shook it off and picked up a rock that was the size of a softball, she threw it at Sesshomaru and hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around and grinned, glancing back at Inuyasha kneeling on the ground bleeding, "Hmm, she seems like more fun than you do." He slowly walked towards Kagome with his poison claws flaring in every direction near her, killing the trees which started to decay. She crawled on her hands and knees looking for a place to hide. "Leave her alone!" Inuyasha called out as he managed to stand up, "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" He jumped up in the air hitting his brother and landing near him. Sesshomaru fell on his face and sat stunned for a moment before getting up. Sesshomaru was surprisingly bleeding on his left arm. That reminded Inuyasha, he wiped the blood from on his forehead on to his fingers, "Flying Blade Blood Claws!" he called out and hit Sesshomaru again before he could answer to the last attack. Sesshomaru dodged but not by enough, he as hit in the stomach and fell on his back. He stood up bowed showing that he had given up, "Well little brother, this is the first time you had ever beat me...but trust me, it will be your last. You know, I believe we're going to eventually try to kill each other some day...Hahaha, but you won't win, Baka! (idiot or fool)" "I'm not the idiot you are!" He was about to do another attack but Sesshomaru got away. Kagome was hiding in some bushes when she crawled out, just as Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and knelt down next to him, "Inuyasha your bleeding," she took out a hankie and began dabbing at his forehead. Neither spoke for a moment as Kagome applied pressure to his injury. "Who was that?" she asked. "Sesshomaru...he's my brother...he's also a youkai, full demon...he makes fun of me being a..." He lowered his head feeling embarrassed. "A what?" Kagome lowering her head to look at his face. "...A hanyou, a half-breed, half human, half demon..." he called himself in disgust. "Oh...what's demon?" she asked sounding confused. "Don't you know anything?!" He yelled as he batted away her hand. "I do to know things! The capital of Japan is Tokyo and I'm the best reader in my class!" She replied trying to put her hankie back on his wound, "One thing I know is that boys are stupid and smell funny!" "I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her away and standing up looking down on her, "You're just like the villagers! You don't want be my friend!" Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips the way her mom did when confronting her grandfather, "Now you listen here, I AM your friend! You're just being a pain, now stand still so I can help you!" Inuyasha was stunned at what she had said. He didn't say another word as kept dabbing at his wound. ****************************************************************** "It's...It's heeeeeeeereee......Tthhhee jeeeweeel..." it hissed as it takes a loud deep breath and clumsily slithers in the darkness onto some rocks and into a deep puddle. "Its mine...MINE..."  
  
****************************************************************** Inuyasha and Kagome walked silently back to the celebrating village. Bright fires and candles lit the streets very well with different colored lanterns. There were food stands, music, and dancing. Small children played games similar to dominoes and ma xiong, or listen to an old man tell stories. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street more and more people moved a way from them, all with shocked looks on there faces. "Just ignore them," Inuyasha whispered. But now Kagome understood what he meant when he told her of what the villagers were like. When they arrived at Inuyasha's home, he ran in and Kagome stood in the door way. "Mama! Mama Come're!" He yelled as he sat on the floor in his doggie stance bouncing slightly and had a large grin on his face, looking at Kagome. His mother came from out from another room, "Inuyasha, you know it's impolite to yell," she then noticed Kagome in the doorway and smiled, "Especially when we have company,--come in child." "Her names Kagome, mama," Inuyasha said proudly, "Can she stay for dinner?!" His mother's smile faded, "Would your parents let you, Kagome?" "I think so...but I don't know where they are..." She replied realizing what she had just said.  
  
********************************************************************* "She's about 3 feet and 6 inches tall...she has long black hair with bangs, and big brown eyes." "And how old is your daughter Mrs. Higurashi?" The police man asked writing down the information. "She's 6 years old..." She began crying and sat down on the couch next to the singing Souta who had no idea what was going on. He stopped singing, "Mommy, where Kago? We play together?" "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm very sorry about this, but don't worry we will find her, and your daughter isn't the only child missing today, and it happens every year...Sometimes the kids just get a little lost or confused. We've never had a case where a child had been kidnapped or died, the occasional scratch or bruise here and there but that's all. We'll find her, but you stay put, just in case she comes back, OK?" The policeman asked as he and another left the house. "Now why would she do such a thing?" Kagome's grandfather said bring out a tray of tea. "I don't know!" her mother wailed.  
  
***************************************************************** "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll find your parents in the morning since it's very late OK?" Inuyasha's mother said after the fireworks show ended. "Kagome would you like to share a bed with me or Inuyasha?" "Inuyasha...is that OK with you?" Kagome asked. "OK," he replied and lead her to his small room, his mother brought Kagome an old sleeping garment that Inuyasha grew out of and helped her change into it. Kagome and Inuyasha got into bed and his mother tucked them in, giving both a kiss on the cheek. She blew out the candle and closed the door. Kagome yawned and stretched, "Good night Inuyasha." "Good night Kagome." he replied in a whisper. "Kagome?" "Hmm?" "Can I keep you?" A soft snore was the only answer he received. He sleepily smiled and kissed on the cheek, then put an arm around her and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************** That's all for now! Hope you liked it! ^_^ 


	4. Sweet nightmares, my Love KIND OF DIFFER...

If I had money I would buy Inuyasha...but I have no money, so I'm putting this on my list of things I want to do but can't do. _ (hee hee)  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the support, and I'm so sorry about how long it took me, we just had a semester change at school, so I had to study and do homework and what-not. Oh yes, as for the quote from 'Casper', I couldn't resist, I absolutely love that part! Plus, I couldn't think of anything remotely original! But thanks again! **********************************************************************  
  
"Wheeeeeerrreeeeeeeeee iiiiiissssssssss iiiiittt?" it hissed,"what weeeaaaaaaaakliiiiiiiinnnnnnng wooould DARE hold...such...a...thing...GIVE IT TO ME!!!" *********************************************************************  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Souta screamed making his mother and grandfather run into the room with panicky looks.  
  
"Souta?! What is it?" His grandfather asked frantically, while his mother shook him awake. He looked at the two and began to cry and leaned to his mother's arms.  
  
"I have a bad dream..." he began to shake and wailed, "Monster looked like a big big...snake...and-"  
  
"Oh honey, it was only a dream, it couldn't hurt you!" His mother said as she hugged him and his grandfather chipped in...a little more than he should have though...  
  
"Yes just a dream...But did he have a long beard? How many eyes did he have? It could be the demon of-"  
  
"That's enough...and besides it was just a dream!" She cocked her head and looked at Souta, would you like one of us to read you a story honey?"  
  
"OK mommy..." **********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha tosses and turns, careful not to wake Kagome, but can't seem to sleep. He was so tense, but he didn't understand why. He had had the happiest day of his life, was all he was thinking about while playing with Kagome's long hair. He watched her sleep a moment then got out of bed and lit a candle. Now his mother didn't even know this, but Inuyasha was a very skilled artist, even for his young age. He drew Kagome sleeping, and made her mouth look as if she were softly snoring--which she was. When he finished, it didn't look right, it was missing something...Then he knew. He added the little doggie ears and sighed with happiness. He had added himself to the picture, sleeping with his arm around her waist. Inuyasha took in a deep breath. Then noticed the scent in the air, his own, his mother's, and those flowers...those the flowers that smelt so disgusting. 'I wish Kagome was a boy...then I wouldn't have to smell flowers...' he said to himself, but when he looked at her he remembered that he had kissed her on the cheek--and he liked it. Despite the fact that he was alone with a sleeping girl, his face turned bright red. Inuyasha still couldn't sleep, and now it was starting to get to him. He left the room quietly and went to his favorite sleeping place. Now most babies had cradles for sleeping in, but Inuyasha's mother had a tree with three branches growing through the middle of the house, in which Inuyasha slept. He jumped up into the center part and lied down. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a loud noise awoke him which made his jump and hit his head. "Kagome! I was just about to fall asleep!" He said angerly and rubbed his head. She merely rubbed her eyes and replied, "Why did you leave me alone? I don't like sleeping alone in places I've never been before." "Oh...well sleep up here." he said putting a hand down to grab hers "No" "Why?" "It's too high up" "No it's not, quit being a sissy!" "Inuyasha, no!" "Don't wake up my mom!" "I won't if you go back to your room with me!" "It's more safer up here." He said quietly. "Safer from what?" "I don't know...just get up here," this time he reached down far enough, grabbed her hand, pulling her up into the tree with him. **********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's mother thought it would be a good idea to let the children sleep in, and she got up a little after dawn. She was washing some sheets and put some out to dry. She washed Inuyasha's Kimno, and Kagome's. A strange chill filled the air and sent a shiver up her back. It was an unusual coldness during this time of the year but she ignored it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So what happened in your dream honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the next morning. "This lady was wash her blankie's outside in a bucket." "What else?" "She cold." "Go on honey." "The snake maded her be cold." "How?" "It was behinded her." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Chill was even worse now, she turned around to reach for her robe, but only to see a large snake-like demon behind her. She couldn't move, her hand in the same spot reaching for her robe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It had none eyes mommy...like this," Souta said closing his eyes, "it had biggest teeth you ever see." "Are you making this up?" "No, mommy." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The snake-like demon had no eyes, but abnormally large teeth for it's body. It also had two tenticles at the end of his tail. It swerved it's head around in slow figure-eight motions listening for some sort of movement. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII know...Yooooooooooooooouuuuuur heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...," hissed as it wispered. Inuyasha's mother began shaking as she slowly took her hand back. Her heart was racing and her breath quickening. ******************************************************************** A/N OK, gotta cut it off there...I'm sleepy, hope you enjoyed so far! 


	5. For the love of Mother!

Like always, I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
A/N: Well it seems my last chapter lost some of my readers _' ...so I'll be a little more careful, but still do what I want to!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke up shivering. She looked at the sleeping Inuyasha noticing that he was shivering also. A loud crash out of nowhere made Inuyasha and Kagome jump, as the bucket that had their laundry in it crashed through the roof and onto the living room floor, spilling the water and their wet clothes. A faint scream of a woman was what they heard next, and Inuyasha knew it was his mother.  
  
"I smell demon...SESSHOMARU IF THAT'S YOU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down from his tree, "Stay there Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sniffed the air in a confused way, 'what does he mean he smells demon?' Without hesitation nor thought, she jumped down from the tree and ran outside.  
  
"INUYASHA, LEAVE!" his mother screamed. She hung by her right leg in one of the snake's tenticals. Inuyasha stood stunned, almost seeming to be paralyzed.  
  
"M-MOMMA!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Her son had 'dog-ears'?" Mrs. Higurashi asked pouring a glass of juice for him. "Uhuh! They like this!" He replied putting his hands up on his behind his head, "Kago is there." "Kagome is there?" she said looking at him puzzled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome stood just as paralized as Inuyasha as they watch the snake take a tighter grip on his mother. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Inuyasha said jumping at it's face. It blew a blue fire at Inuyasha, which he managed to jump out of the way soon enough. It landed on the house, making it freeze with ice all over. Kagome ran inside the frozen house looking for something to possibly help Inuyasha and his mother. She went and searched the rooms and closets, until on a high shelf in the kitchen she found a bow and arrow set. The blind snake demon then whips his tail around sending Inuyasha's mother flying through the air. Inuyasha watches in horror as he chases after her, 'almost there!' he thought as he jumped up to catch her, but missed her. He watched his mother's back hit a tree and fall to the ground. "MOTHER!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Was his mother dead?" his grandfather asked now. "I not know," he shrugged, "what that? Kago come back and and and, uhh, she throw a sharp stick at the snakey and the doggie-boy hitted it with his hand." "This is ridiculous! We're listening to a two-year-old's dream, as if it means something--just becasue Kagome is in it!" Mrs. Higurashi said, now pacing and looking out the window. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha threw every attack he could at the snake now. "NOTHING ATTACKS MY MOTHER WITHOUT GETTING KILLED!" He yelled as he threw his blood claws at the snake. Kagome ran out of the house, 'I hope I remember how to do this...Hojo only showed me once...' She did her best at putting the bow and arrow together. She aimed at the center of the snake, waiting for Inuyasha to get out of the way. He finally jumped back, jumping over the tail and tentacles. "Look out Inuyasha!" Kagome said shooting the arrow. He jumped back and saw, to their amazement, that it hit the snake-but it didn't seem to affect the it. Inuyasha continued his attackes while Kagome tried to set up another arrow, but this time the snake came for her. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she ran off the porch. She ran inside to Inuyasha's tree and climbed into it as fast as she could then holding still, remembering it couldn't see. "Yooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt!!!" It screached as it tried to follow it's way into the house. "Kagome! Kagome no!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get in himself. The snake broke the roof of the ceiling which made the walls collapse. The entire house fell into peices, leaving only his tree standing, and Kagome on it. The snake screached even louder as it had a peice of bamboo wood stuck in its eye. It smacked its head against the tree trying to get it out, then Inuyasha and Kagome understood. Its weak-spot were its blinded eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Don't you find it strange that a two-year-old is remembering all this?" Grandfather asked. "Well, yes, but it couldn't mean anything he's just a todler!" Mrs. Higurashi said now staring out the window. He turned back to Souta, "What else happened?" "Kago and doggie-boy in trouble, then--" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome aimed as best she could, but the snake was shaking the tree so hard, and Inuyasha couldn't distract it. He grabbed at one of the tenticles and began giving it all he had. But out of nowhere the second tenticle grabbed him and squeazed him. Kagome shot the arrow, and it hit the same eye as the bamboo, which really made the snake mad. It then stopped and began biting in her direction. It had her trapped in the tree, Kagome thought it was the end for her. When out of no where, it backed off stunned with its large mouth open. The other eye had a bloody spear-like peice of wood sticking out of his eye. "How...How..." Kagome sat stunned as it fell over dead, and the tenacle let go of Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, he jumped up and grabbed her from the tree. They had no idea what stopped it until they ran to where his mother fell. She stood leaning against the tree, smiling and panting. "I haven't done that in ages..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "--his mother saves them." *********************************************************************** Still more to come! ^_^ A/N: Hope you liked it! CRITIZE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. There's a first time for everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inuyasha! Proceed! ********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome helped his mother to a clearing. She wasn't as hurt as they thought, she had a few bruises on her back, and a broken ankle. Inuyasha had a gash on his arm, and Kagome with a bump on the head. They brought her to a slightly more friendly neighbor of Inuyasha's. She was even nice enough to clean up Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, what was the jewel that the snake was looking for?" Kagome said as they walked by the villagers gathering peices of the snake.  
  
"I don't know...momma never told me what it was..." he replied. He took her hand and they continued to walk through the village. The snake demon had destructed some other homes too, and killed three men.  
  
They walked back to Inuyasha's secret spot, still holding hands. He let go and sat down next to the well. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He looked away as if to be mad.  
  
"Inuyasha...I wanna go home," Kagome said trying to look in his eyes. He only looked farther away.  
  
"Then go! I don't need any friends!" He said still not looking at her.  
  
Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips, acting like her mother again. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as he finally looked at her, "I don't know where my home is, I'm lost!" She began to cry and fell to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Don't cry!" he said startled. He made funny-faces and danced around the well like a clown. No use, she kept crying. So he did the only thing he knew he could do, he hugged her. She slowly hugged him back.  
  
Kagome was crying a little when he pulled away. She smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out a red hankercheif. "For you!" She said putting it to his face. He took it and put it in his inside pocket--the drawing of he and Kagome sleeping.  
  
He blushed, "I drew this, you can have it if you want it," he said carefully unfolding the drawing. Kagome looked at it, and smiled again. "Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded still smiling, but then faded away, "I want my mommy, I wanna go home, I miss my family...I don't know how to get home." She put the picture away.  
  
"Why do you need to go home? You could stay here, and live with my Momma and me?" Inuyasha said brightly, but it didn't help.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have your Momma, but if I stay here I won't," she said as she sniffled.  
  
"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was in the well at home, playing hide-and-seek, and...and then a strange light was all around me...then I was here, and I heard you crying," she replied sniffling.  
  
Inuyasha got up and looked down the well. He once heard someone say, "...The way you came in, is the way you go out..." Well it wouldn't hurt to try... "Kagome?" he asked still looking down the well.  
  
"What?" she said standing by him looking down the well.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tear leave his eye. "I think this is your way home..."  
  
Kagome looked down at the dry well, then at Inuyasha. He was still looking at the well, his hands tightly gripping the edge as he quiety cried. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he quickly hugged her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can always come and visit..." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Promise?" He said as he calmed down.  
  
"Promise," Kagome replied.  
  
She then did something that Inuyasha didn't expect--She got up on her tip- toes and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he began to shake. Her scent was very different now--the flowers, they smelt so beautiful. They kissed for a few seconds longer and ended it. Kagome smiled at the still some-what stunned Inuyasha.  
  
"That was my...my uhh...first kiss," He finally stammered.  
  
"Me too," Kagome replied smiling. Kagome couldn't remember any other time she even thought about kissing the icky boys...but Inuyasha wasn't an icky boy. "Bye Inuyasha..." She said, as she gently stroked his one of his ears.  
  
"That tickles," Inuyasha said now smiling, "Bye Kagome..." He said helping her into the well, but before letting go he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She smiled, then slowly climbed down. She waved at him when she reached the bottom, and within 30 seconds, she disapeared into the light.  
  
Inuyasha knew from the moment she left, that within the past two days he had changed so much. The best part being, he had a friend...well a girlfriend... ^_^  
  
*******************************THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed...I might add more later, I'm not sure yet...we'll have to wait and see what the hamster turning the wheel in my head thinks...? (hee hee) 


	7. Changes

A/N: Well, I wouldn't have guessed that so many people would want more! I haven't a clue how to start it...

Three years had passed, and Kagome had just turned 9. She would sometimes think about that one Halloween, and wonder if it had really happened. So when she was alone, she'd open her drawer, and reach under the bottom and pull off the peice of paper that was taped to it. It was a drawing, of her sleeping, next a friend.

"I miss you, Inuyasha..." As a tear fell from her right eye.

Since that day she hid in the well her mother made her grandfather nail boards on top of the well so no one could go in it. Her mother also made very sure that she and her brother were watched carefully as so it wouldn't happen again. Kagome's mother didn't believe the story that she told of Inuyasha, neither did she believe the dream that Souta had.

Kagome thought back to the past again: "You probably heard it in a story book at day care...it's just odd that you both would use the same story," she said a few days after she had gotten home.

She sighed, still staring at the picture.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, getting ready to pounce on a large brown bird. It noticed a ruffling sound in leaves near by, Inuyasha froze only moving his eyes. Slowly he moved his head, as the bird began to preen itself.

Without a sound he lept towards the branch closer and closer to the bird. The bird turned and looked at him when he was only inches, and the loudest and most powerful squak. The force from its squak made Inuyasha fly backwards to a higher part of a different tree. His body twitched for a second before he yelled in barely deepening eleven year old voice, "DARN YOU!" Making the bird fly away. "Hey! Come back here, I'm not finished with you!" Lifting his arm up in a fist shaking it. Only to loosen himself from the tree and making him fall face first into the ground below.

He sat there stunned for a moment, while a small hankie floated down after him, landing on his head. 'Flowers...' he lied there thinking about the wonderful smell. "Kagome..." he smiled as he breathed in.

He sat up forgetting about the bird. "How long has it been since we last saw eachother?" Inuyasha said to the hankie. "Two winters...about to be a third..."

His mother wouldn't let him around the well anymore. "Inuyasha, please don't mope around that well, it would just be better for you to forget about her..." "No! Momma!" he said running outside.

'Everything's so different...' he thought to himself.

A/N: So how's that so far? I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, sorry!


End file.
